Drabbles and Challenges
by obsessivemuch
Summary: A miscellaneous series of drabbles, challenges, and ficlets
1. Moments Like These

**Title: Moments Like These (drabble)**

_Pairing: Kira/Conner  
_

_Dialogue: "Is that Kira and Conner . . . together?"  
_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me_

_Dedication: To Crimson Snitch_

_Author's Note: What follows is a series of drabbles, challenges, and stand-alone ficlets_

"Hey Ethan?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up from his game to find Devin staring over his shoulder.  
  
"Is that Kira and Conner . . . together?"  
  
Glancing toward the couches, Ethan wasn't too surprised to find Kira practically sitting in Conner's lap as they pored over a history book. "Yep."  
  
"When did that happen? And what about Trent?" Baffled, Devin searched for the busboy who seemed bent on ignoring the couple.  
  
"There was too much crap to get through after a few of the stunts Trent pulled earlier in the year. They tried, but it was never gonna work so they gave up."  
  
"But Conner and Kira?"  
  
"He's had a thing for her for months." Conner affectionately tugged on a ponytail before she playfully slapped his hand away. "They were fighting a couple of weeks ago, and to hear Kira tell the story, he practically assaulted her. Conner swears she dared him to kiss her."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It's probably a little bit of both and they've been inseparable ever since."  
  
Kira suddenly looked annoyed by a stupid comment of Conner's and snapped at him. The argument escalated quickly. "Shouldn't you go talk to them?"  
  
"Uh-uh. I know better than to interfere in moments like that. As quick as they are to turn on each other, they're quicker to unite against the person interfering. On some level, fighting is like foreplay," Ethan analyzed.  
  
"Eww!" Devin said immaturely.  
  
"Exactly." Whatever Conner had said to soothe Kira seemed to have worked and resulted in a sunny smile and a quick kiss. Ethan watched with a smile of his own. In moments like these, he saw the palpable joy and love that flowed between his two friends and wondered if anyone had ever been more perfect for each other. He turned back to his game to give them privacy.  
  
"It's like the sky has turned green," Devin remarked.  
  
"No, not quite that surprising. They're very similar in some ways."  
  
"Devin, what are you doing? I need to get to my square-dancing class." Cassidy stopped by her friend and dragged him away, ignoring the spectacle he was keenly watching. 


	2. Swing Dancing

**Title: Swing Dancing**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers do on belong to me._

_Author's Note: Just a mini ficlet idea that I wanted to get written out._wing Dancing

"P.E. is my idea of hell on Earth." Kira Ford dropped into her seat with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Ethan James said, glancing up from his computer.  
  
Conner McKnight stared at them as if they had grown three heads suddenly. "What are you guys talking about? P.E. is the best. Dude, without P.E., school would be insanely boring."  
  
"I can think of much better things to do with my time than run after a little ball and try to put it in the net." Conner gaped at the smirking girl as she insulted his favorite past time.  
  
"So what exactly brought P.E. to the forefront of the conversation?" Ethan said, trying to prevent the bloodshed.  
  
"Swing dancing," Kira uttered miserably.  
  
"You, too?" Ethan questioned with sympathy.  
  
The athlete looked between them. "What about swing dancing?"  
  
"We're starting swing dancing in the gym next week," Kira said with sarcastic cheerfulness.  
  
"Isn't it going to be the best?" Cassidy walked past, babbling at a wide-eyed Devin. But while Devin looked to Kira for escape, Kira was watching the shy smile Cassidy gave Ethan that he eagerly returned.  
  
"At least you have someone in the class to dance with," Kira said to Ethan as Conner looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing," they said in unison.  
  
"She's got another partner, remember?" Ethan reminded her. "But isn't Trent in your class? Can't you dance with him?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to dance with him," the Red Ranger said emphatically.  
  
Amused, Ethan looked at Kira. "Is that true?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, looking even more miserable. "Things have been weird between Trent and I since he told me about his identity. And ever since he's come back to the team, he hasn't even acted like I was ever anything more than a friend."  
  
"Well, you guys never did get past that stage." Conner's tone was logical. "Maybe he knows that you were never look twice at him after all the crap he's pulled. I mean you wouldn't, right?" There was a hope in his eyes that Kira obliviously missed as she played with Ethan's discarded straw wrapper.  
  
"I don't know, Conner. How can I tell if he hasn't said more than three sentences to me since he turned good again?"  
  
Dejected, Conner slumped back against his chair. "He's an idiot."  
  
"Who's an idiot?" Trent asked as he pulled a chair up next to Kira.  
  
"No one," she said hurriedly. "Are you on break?"  
  
"Yeah, Hayley shooed me out before I broke another glass."  
  
Conner scowled fiercely as Trent and Kira smiled dorkily at each other.  
  
Trying to ease the building tension, Ethan glanced around at the Cyberspace. He only let Cassidy distract him for two seconds before his eyes landed on Devin. "What is Devin doing with that plant?"  
  
"Hmm?" Trent and Kira looked at the corner with clearly baffled expressions. He was tending a small ficus, giving it water and talking to it quietly while Cassidy went on and on about her proposed outfit for the swing-dancing class.  
  
The musician giggled, and Conner finally gave in, peering over his shoulder. "What the hell is he doing?" As Devin stroked the ficus's green leaves, Conner shook his head. "Someone needs to find a girlfriend, stat. What's Cassidy doing these days?"  
  
"Um, I think she's finding love somewhere else," Kira said mysteriously. "And you're one to talk, Mr. Dateless-in-Reefside."  
  
"Hey, I have dates. Just cause I don't bring them to meet you doesn't mean I don't have dates," Conner said.  
  
"Whatever," Kira said.  
  
Trent stood up. "I've got to get back to work."  
  
"Goodbye. Have fun dropping plates," Conner muttered under his breath.  
  
Kira kicked him under the small table. "I heard that."  
  
"Yeah, so? Why does Cassidy keep looking over here? You don't think she finally wants to interview me, do you?"  
  
"I doubt it."


	3. The Hardest Thing

**Title: The Hardest Thing**

_Pairing: Cassidy/Devin_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me._

_Author's Note: The title comes from 98 Degrees and it's different spin on that song. A songficlet without the song._he Hardest Thing

"I can't do this anymore, Cassidy." Devin watched the blonde pull on her sweater and fluff her hair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She turned away to re-apply her lipstick in the motel mirror.  
  
"This whole thing has been messed up from the first day." He crossed the carpet, the coarse fabric rubbing against his bare feet, as he stood behind her and met her eyes through the glass. "This has to be the last time."  
  
The woman paused and laughed. "Don't be silly, Dev. This is working great for us."  
  
"I asked Aileen to move in with me," he said, watching her eyes widen with shock. "It might lead to more - this could be it, Cass. I can't hurt her by doing this anymore. I want . . . I want to marry her."  
  
"But you love me," she accused.  
  
His expression was completely blank as he replied, "No, I don't love you. I respect you and care about you, but it's not love. You've been my best friend forever, and this fling was a mistake from the start. What I have with Aileen is a real relationship. It's not pretend like this."  
  
"A fling? That's all this is to you?" she cried.  
  
"A fling," he said almost harshly. There was a terrible tightness in his own throat.  
  
She whirled suddenly as the tears dripped down her cheeks and pushed him hard. "Get out!"  
  
"Cass . . ."  
  
"Don't ever speak to me again. Now leave!"  
  
He stopped to pick up his shoes before he exited through the door. He leaned his head against the painted wood, straining to hear. He flinched when he heard glass shatter, but it was the angry sobs that pulled at his gut and wrenched his heart. "I hate you! Why couldn't you love me?" Devin put his hand on the doorknob. "Oh, Ethan, if you had loved me, I wouldn't have gotten involved with Devin."  
  
"Goodbye, Cassidy," Devin whispered and walked away with a shattered heart. She was right - he did love her. He loved her enough to walk away because he wasn't what she wanted, loved her enough to see the destruction they were heading for, loved her enough to see that she wasn't happy. All he had ever wanted for her was happiness and success - and he was keeping her from those things.  
  
But he missed Cassidy's final words. "And I wouldn't have screwed up the best friendship I've ever had."


	4. Identity

**Title: Identity (drabble)**

_Character: Elsa. Preferably no pairings._

_Dialogue: "This is low, even for them." (Bonus points if one of the villains says it.)_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me._

_Dedication: Werewolf song_  
  
Mesogog's second-in-command juggled two identities with relative ease, suppressing Elsa under the guise of Principal Randall, but nothing could have prepared her for this.  
  
She stared down at the garish red dress trimmed in white fur with an aggravated expression. It wasn't even the soft fluffy fur of kittens. It was faked – and it itched. She growled deep in her throat, catching the attention of the blonde girl kneeling at her feet.  
  
"Sorry, Principal Randall, I didn't mean to poke you. One more bell to go."  
  
Under the watchful gazes of Dr. Oliver and his Rangers, Elsa managed a sickly smile. She hadn't come this far to risk the revelation of her true identity. "It's quite all right, Miss Cornell. Just hurry please."  
  
"Hold your horses," the reporter muttered, and Elsa repressed the urge to plant one of her painful heels into the girl's chest.  
  
"So who will be playing the lead in this little charade?" she inquired of Dr. Oliver.  
  
He frowned at the question, but Conner replied, "Mr. Hornsby."  
  
Great, the chubby math teacher with the bad breath and groping hands. Could this get any worse? On the heels of this thought, Kira brought a puppy into the room with a red bow. "Here you go, Principal Randall. This is Angel."  
  
The puppy growled fiercely. "I'd rather not, Miss Ford."  
  
"Aw, Angel's a sweetheart. Just pet behind her ears right here." Kira demonstrated.  
  
Elsa grudgingly petted Angel who quieted with a whimper. She soon found herself with an armful of squirming puppy. "Oh, you look so cute. Devin, are you getting this?" Cassidy squealed.  
  
"This is low, even for them," she muttered to the dog who barked in agreement. "Here, take her!" She shoved the dog back at the Yellow Ranger and ripped off the hat. "I refuse to degrade myself anymore."  
  
"But what about the children?" Tommy asked with bewilderment.  
  
"Screw the children," she declared and stormed off, the bells on her shoes ringing.  
  
"Nice to see someone still knows what holiday spirit is," Ethan said sarcastically.  
  
"Who's going to be Mrs. Claus now?" Devin asked. Had Elsa hung around, she would have enjoyed the trapped look on the science teacher's face as several pairs of eyes turned to look at him speculatively.


	5. Oops!

**Title: Oops! (drabble)**

_Pairing: Elsa/Dr. O_

_Dialogue: "I've had nightmares about this, but I was usually naked in them."_

_Disclaimer: I no own Power Rangers._

_Dedication: Casey_

"All I needed to do was talk to you about all the passes you've been writing lately for McKnight, Ford, James, and Fernandez," Elsa said in a tone that resembled a whine.  
  
Tommy was hardly listening – he was too busy examining the door. "It's no use – we're locked in."  
  
"What tipped you off? The click of the lock? The shuffling feet of our nearly deaf janitor?" Elsa mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Poor Bob. I wish the school board would let him retire," Tommy said with clear sympathy.  
  
"This is the real world, Dr. Oliver. It's amazing what budget cuts will do to people's pensions. This is my worst nightmare." She sat down on an upside-down bucket with frustration.  
  
"I've had nightmares about this, but I was usually naked in them," he admitted.  
  
Elsa glanced at the science teacher with renewed interest. He seemed to realize his words and blushed under her frank appraisal. "Ethan!" he suddenly called, recognizing the Blue Ranger's voice outside his door.  
  
"What? Dr. O?"  
  
"Can you find a way to open the door? We're locked in," Tommy said loudly.  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Just get us out now, Mr. James!" Elsa thundered.  
  
"Um, okay, but can you never tell me what you were doing in the closet in the first place?"  
  
"Ethan! Mr. James!" Two voices sounded very annoyed as they pressed their bodies against the door.  
  
"Step back." As Tommy reached over to help Elsa, her high heel caught on a mop lying around. She crashed into him and the pair fell in a tangled heap onto the cement.  
  
At this opportune moment, Ethan opened the door and stared wordlessly at the undignified position. Worst of all, the rest of Tommy's first period science class watched the compromising scene in stunned silence . . . at least until Cassidy poked Devin and indicated his camera.  
  
"Oops," Tommy said, but Elsa hissed the word "detention" at Devin to prevent any embarrassing footage and ordered the kids back to their classroom. They meandered away slowly, nervous giggles and chatter starting. The Rangers hung back and helped their mentor and principal to their feet. Elsa strode off in a huff, refusing to meet the eye of any of the students. And Tommy never did quite live down the rumors about an affair.


	6. The Other Side of the Coin

**Title: The Other Side of The Coin (drabble)**

_Character/pairing: Elsa/Zeltrax (before he's dead obviously)_

_Dialogue: "If the Master finds us like this, he'll kill us and ask questions later."_

_Disclaimer: Nope, Power Rangers still aren't mine._

_Dedication: Eppie-chan_  
  
"If the Master find us like this, he'll kill us first and ask questions later." In spite of the imminent threat, Elsa was extremely pleased. "For once, you had a good idea."  
  
The faint praise made Zeltrax smile under his mask. He glanced at the handiwork in front of him. Destruction and chaos reigned in the room that had once been in perfect order. "The toilet paper was a nice touch, Elsa."  
  
"Occasionally, you learn interesting things from teenagers. It's pretty rare, but it happens," she replied, listening to the slurping of a wet paper towel slowly peeling from the ceiling and deftly avoiding the falling missile.  
  
Broken eggs crunched beneath the heels of their boots, and there was paint all over the walls. Zeltrax had gleefully spread toothpaste over the toilet seat in the corner. "You know, Elsa, we ought to team up more often."  
  
Her cackle was cruel and unyielding. "Get real, Zeltrax, the day I partner with you again on anything will be the day I look forward to working with those nitwit kids." She walked away, leaving Zeltrax to stare mournfully at the results of their union.  
  
Later that afternoon, they heard the loud whine of an angst-ridden teenager long before he entered the Control Room. "All right, which of you idiots violated my privacy and toilet papered my room and painted the word "poser" on my wall?" Trent demanded, glaring at them balefully.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Trent," Elsa purred. "Zeltrax and I have been working on a new monster for Lord Mesogog." She waved at the monster attacking the city. "Are you sure it wasn't the Tyrannodrones? They do like their fun."  
  
"It sounds like something a teenager would do. Have you done a scan to see whether your little friends came to visit at all?"  
  
"I bet it was the Red Ranger. He's hated me ever since Kira . . ." He stalked out of the room before they could hear the end of his little dramatic statement – not that either of them cared what the Yellow Ranger had done.  
  
The pair exchanged satisfied smiles and turned back to the monster attacking the city.


	7. Enough

**Title: Enough (drabble)**

_Pairing: Unrequited Conner for Kira_

_Dialogue: "Probably the same day I dance at Elsa and Dr. O's wedding."_

_Disclaimer: Nope, Power Rangers still aren't mine._

_Dedication: Darkchilde_

There were days when Conner wanted nothing more than to hop in his Zord and do some damage. Mesogog usually offered a release, but he had been relatively quiet lately so the teen was forced to take out his wrath on the grass in the quad.  
  
"Um, Conner, have you seen Ethan?" Cassidy asked, appearing next to him.  
  
"Computer club," Conner growled, ignoring the blonde in favor of ripping whole bunches out of the ground.  
  
"Oh," she murmured, obviously disappointed, but with her unerring nose for news, she smelled the misery pouring from him. "Okay, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" he snapped, even as his gaze drifted to a girl dressed in yellow sharing a plate of spaghetti with Trent.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with Trent and Kira?" Her question was logical and simple.  
  
"First date," he grunted with irritation.  
  
"Well, that's good," she said brightly, faltering when he glared fiercely in her direction. She drew a reasonable conclusion from his thunderous expression. "Oh my, has the untouchable Conner McKnight finally lost his heart? And to his best friend's girl no less?"  
  
"That poser is not my best friend, and Kira is not his girl," Conner snarled. "And no, I'm not in love with Kira."  
  
"Who said anything about love? Come on, Conner, I can keep a secret," Cassidy implored.  
  
"You're the biggest gossip at Reefside. Besides, there's absolutely nothing to tell. The day Kira looks at me like that," gesturing toward the singer's lovesick expression, "will probably be the same day I dance at Elsa and Dr. O's wedding."  
  
"Who's Elsa?" The reporter's glance was curious and confused. "Is she Dr. O's girlfriend?"  
  
"Never mind, Cassidy. It's just - I've had enough. I can't do this anymore. My feelings will go away if I ignore them."  
  
No sooner had he uttered the words that confirmed Cassidy's suspicions than Kira turned away from Trent and stood up to walk toward them. "Hey, Cassidy, can I borrow Conner for a moment?" She pulled the soccer player aside and asked, "Want to study for history after school today? I keep mixing up my dates." She smiled at him softly.  
  
Judging from Conner's quick agreement, his resolution had lasted all of thirty seconds until Kira had delivered that smile in his direction. She recognized the look well - for him, it would never be enough. Oddly, she felt like she was intruding on something she wasn't meant to see, and she was determined to keep a tight lid on the secret for Kira's sake, for Conner's heart, and for Ethan's friends.


	8. After Hours

**Title: After Hours (drabble)**

_Pairing: Cassidy/Ethan/Devin_

_Dialogue: "One word for you: oil."_

_Disclaimer: Nope, Power Rangers still aren't mine._

_Dedication: Casey_  
  
Intent on perfecting her tan, Cassidy chose the prettiest day of the year to head for the beach, dragging Devin along for the company (not that he minded). She glanced around as she laid out her towel and spotted a familiar figure strolling along the nearby sidewalk. "Oh no, I forgot something."  
  
"What could you have forgotten, Cass?" he asked, eyeing the large pink duffel bag at her side that held every skin care product known to man.  
  
"One word for you: oil. Would you please run to the store for me, Dev? I can't risk my skin if I'm going to be on camera at all." She turned on her smile, feminine and helpless to the core.  
  
"Of course I will." The thought of turning her down never even crossed his mind, and he strode away toward his Vespa.  
  
He returned scant minutes later to ask Cassidy what brand she wanted, but he discovered Ethan James, King of All Geeks, kneeling next to Cassidy and accepting a full bottle of suntan oil. The smile she gave him was one Devin had seen a hundred times before though it was always directed at others, never him. A flirty smile designed to seduce even if Ethan was already under her spell. Devin watched bitterly as Ethan placed a surreptitious kiss on her bare shoulder and Cassidy stroked his face affectionately.  
  
He hated the intimacy of the moment, but all the pieces of the last few weeks fell into place. The school projects and the numerous doctor appointments that had worried him so – it was suddenly ridiculously clear. He walked away.  
  
The next day, Cassidy practically bounced up to him, glowing with internal happiness. "What happened to you, Devin?"  
  
"Sorry. After hours of searching, I couldn't find any oil." Had she known that he really meant he couldn't find a reason to stay, her smile might have faded instead of turning up in wattage.  
  
"That's okay. Anyway, I had an idea for a news report . . . "  
  
"I'm resigning as your cameraman."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good luck, Cassidy." As his words sunk in, he saw her look to Ethan for support. The boy was already beginning to replace Devin as her support system – perhaps this way it would go quicker. In spite of deep sadness, Devin couldn't help the rising feeling of freedom within his heart as he let go of the girl.


	9. So Not Happening

**Title: So Not Happening (drabble)**

_Pairing: Hayley/Trent_

_Dialogue: "Remember that time Conner wore a sombrero during school spirit week? Yeah. This is weirder."_

_Disclaimer: Nope, Power Rangers still aren't mine._

_Dedication: Casey_  
  
Hayley has a lot of strange rituals to close down the Cyberspace, and Trent is familiar with all or so he thinks. As they turn off the lights and work in perfect synchronicity, this is the time they both enjoy the most. Trent confides in Hayley, speaking of the team's distrust, and the worry that Kira no longer cares for him. She does her best to reassure him, but these are questions she cannot answer. Kira, Conner, and Ethan have their own fears that he must assuage, and Kira keeps her feelings about Trent locked up deep inside. Hayley has been present for all the team discussion about Trent, but she never spoke up, knowing that her opinion as a non-Ranger wouldn't count and leaving Tommy and Kira to rein in the other Rangers. She cannot even speak to him about Conner's hatred, Ethan's uncertainty, or Kira's misgivings. She only allows herself to encourage him because she knows that he must keep proving himself until they accept him on the team.  
  
Still, she aches for his pain and hurt because she loves him, has loved him since he braved his father for her wonderful café. And though his months of evil took their toll, she couldn't resist the welcoming smile when he returned to work.  
  
Ethan's eagle eyes had noticed her over-enthusiasm. In fact, she had heard him talking to Kira about it later. "Remember that time Conner wore a sombrero during school spirit week?"  
  
"Yeah," she had said with non-committal.  
  
"This is weirder. I swear, Kira, she was positively flirting with him."  
  
As Kira was wont to do, she laughed sarcastically. "You've been spending too much time with Cassidy – that sounds like one of her conspiracy theories."  
  
And that was the end of the discussion, but it played back in Hayley's mind often enough so that she is much more careful now around Trent. She still revels in the late night talks, but she plays mentor and pretends that she does not harbor the desire to kiss Trent. Instead, she waits until he is gone to kiss her fingertip and press it into the wood frame of his Kira as superhero picture. This is her secret ritual, the one that no one will ever know of, a gesture that delights in his return and mourns the love that he selfishly throws away on Kira.


	10. Wednesday

**Title: Wednesday**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not mine._

_Author's Notes: Ficlet and semi-sequel to Casey's "Down the Road." Mostly, it stemmed from a conversation about getting Conner into a certain piece of clothing._

When Kira and Ethan realized that Conner wasn't going to show, they took matters into their own hands. "Dr. O said he saw Conner heading toward the gym."  
  
"The gym? Are you sure he didn't say the soccer field?"  
  
"In what language does gym sound like soccer field, Ethan?" Kira retorted. "Maybe he had a team meeting or something."  
  
"It's not like him to forget. After all, it's Wednesday."  
  
"Yeah, he didn't say anything about it earlier."  
  
"I know, I was there, remember?" Ethan fired back, easily keeping up with her brisk pace.  
  
"No, I meant this morning." She blushed slightly, but Ethan was too involved in opening the door to the gym to pay much attention to her face.  
  
"Hey Dev, have you seen Conner?" Ethan asked the cameraman. They both looked appreciatively at the blonde who was playing volleyball in bicycle shorts and a halter-top.  
  
Devin pointed toward a set of double doors at the far end of the gym. "He was heading for the pool a little while ago."  
  
"Thanks, man," he said, winking at Cassidy who was staring in his direction before he looked at Kira. "Why would Conner be going near a pool? He can't swim."  
  
"Why would I know? Let's just go check it out."  
  
When the pair walked into the empty room, they were stunned to see Conner swimming laps back and forth across the pool. "Conner?" Kira said, her voice barely noticeable against the pounding of the water.  
  
He stopped mid-lap and swam to the side of the pool. With a slightly embarrassed glance, he asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"It's Wednesday," Ethan explained.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that." Conner and Kira exchanged shy smirks. "What else is new?"  
  
"It's Trent's turn to get kicked around by Dr. O." Ethan's reminder was a bit sharp.  
  
"That's right," his best friend answered and pulled himself up onto the deck. When he stood, he realized his friends were gaping at him. Since the concept of self-consciousness was practically foreign to him, he demanded roughly, "What?"  
  
Ethan's slack-jawed look didn't disappear even though he managed to look away. "Dude, you're wearing a Speedo."  
  
"Um, I have to go," Kira suddenly said and sped out the door.  
  
Ethan watched her go with confusion, but Conner's own expression was amused as if he was perfectly aware of her retreat to the nearest cold shower. It was small revenge for his own too-often-to-be-counted cold showers. He reached for his towel on the deck and quickly dried off. "Let me change and then we can go to the lab."  
  
Ethan observed Conner stride off as if he wasn't aware that he was wearing a single piece of Spandex that barely covered his nether regions. "I'm so gonna need therapy after this." He made a mental note to call Cassidy, which of course brought on the wonderful thought of Cassidy in a bikini.  
  
"Ethe, you ready to go, man? Earth to Ethan." Conner was suddenly present, waving a hand in front of his friend's starry eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Ethan remembered his earlier question. "Hey, Conner, I thought you couldn't swim?"  
  
"Private lessons, dude. Wave of the future."  
  
"Who would have the patience to teach you?"  
  
But no answer was forthcoming on that front. Conner remained stubbornly tight-lipped about the whole thing no matter how much Ethan asked. It would never do to admit that his Wednesday morning ritual had originally started as private swim lessons.


	11. Beliefs 1

**Title: Beliefs 1**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not mine._

_Challenge: Magnetic Poetry Challenge which requires that ten random words be used in a story 500-1500 words. See my user page for more information._

_Words: **mother, read, eternity, chant, enormous, language, knife, pink, worship, please**_

Cassidy Cornell believed in many things that would make most people laugh with disbelief. How could she not? She lived in Reefside, home of a team of superheroes who fought in **enormous** robotic dinosaurs against giant monsters that looked like remnants from a trash heap.  
  
She believed in reincarnation – that she was destined to be born time and time again for all **eternity** though she sometimes felt that her present self was a step down from her past lives. Even Devin refused to believe something he considered too stupid to be real, but for a few short days, she had seen understanding in Ethan's eyes. It was almost enough to have someone else believe it in this case.  
  
She believed in her own self-confidence and abilities – that some day she would be a great reporter on the road to stardom. People would **chant** her name and **worship** at her feet. Here was a belief that Devin shared unabashedly – she was the brightest star in his sky, and she loved him for his devotion.  
  
She believed that **pink** was her best color, one that gave her an air of femininity and softness. And truth be told, she was ultimately right on this score.  
  
She believed in the power of **language**, that words could change a person's life. And she saw it every weekend when she showed up at the Reefside literacy center and gazed at the people, young and old, who were learning to **read**.  
  
She believed that some day her **mother** would return to the family she had abandoned long ago, that a beautiful, graceful blonde would sweep into some room where she held court and beg forgiveness for her sins. And she even believed that she might be able to forgive the woman and embrace her with love.  
  
She believed that Devin would always want to **please** her, that their friendship would never become anything more. But even she struggled against burgeoning feelings of her own especially when Devin gave her a lovesick grin. The day he told her she was turning nice because she has spent time with Ethan, it cut her heart like a **knife**. Was she losing her edge and her best friend in the process of finding true love? Would people still adore her if she was no longer unreachable? Would Devin flee because she was no longer a mystery? All these thoughts plagued her mind on the picnic with Ethan. She tried to have fun, and she never minded the sweet simple way he tried to make the date perfect for her. But the decision to break it off with Ethan was simpler than she expected it to be. She couldn't even muster up hurt that he wasn't grieving at the loss of her, just accepted his offer of friendship. She believed that she only wanted her edge back . . . but she would always remember Devin's look of relief when he discovered it was over.  
  
Because above all other things, Cassidy believed in her friendship with Devin. 


	12. Beliefs 2 alternate ending

**Title: Beliefs 2 (alternate version)**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not mine._

_Challenge: Magnetic Poetry Challenge which requires that ten random words be used in a story 500-1500 words. See my user page for more information_

_Words: **mother, read, eternity, chant, enormous, language, knife, pink, worship, please**_

Cassidy Cornell believed in many things that would make most people laugh with disbelief. How could she not? She lived in Reefside, home of a team of superheroes who fought in **enormous** robotic dinosaurs against giant monsters that looked like remnants from a trash heap.  
  
She believed in reincarnation – that she was destined to be born time and time again for all **eternity** though she sometimes felt that her present self was a step down from her past lives. Even Devin refused to believe something he considered too stupid to be real, but for a few short days, she had seen understanding in Ethan's eyes. It was almost enough to have someone else believe it in this case.  
  
She believed in her own self-confidence and abilities – that some day she would be a great reporter on the road to stardom. People would **chant** her name and **worship** at her feet. Here was a belief that Devin shared unabashedly – she was the brightest star in his sky, and she loved him for his devotion.  
  
She believed that **pink** was her best color, one that gave her an air of femininity and softness. And truth be told, she was ultimately right on this score.  
  
She believed in the power of **language**, that words could change a person's life. And she saw it every weekend when she showed up at the Reefside literacy center and gazed at the people, young and old, who were learning to **read**.  
  
She believed that some day her **mother** would return to the family she had abandoned long ago, that a beautiful, graceful blonde would sweep into some room where she held court and beg forgiveness for her sins. And she even believed that she might be able to forgive the woman and embrace her with love.  
  
She believed that Devin would always want to **please** her, that their friendship would never become anything more. But then it did and it was wonderful. He adored her completely . . . and it was more stifling than the nice that wore down her edge. How had she never noticed the obsessive streak? Was it because he kept it so far under wraps while he revered her in high school? He was possessive and jealous, and whatever love they had once shared soon turned to ashes. He demanded to know where she was at all times, demanded to know all her friends, kept her locked away in their isolated little love nest. Cassidy's dreams and beliefs evaporated as she struggled to keep some semblance of herself. Until the day she found the courage to fly away from her cage, and her very nature rushed back to greet her like an old friend. Piece by piece, she put her life back together, finishing college and finding the perfect internship at a news station. Slowly, she rebuilt her belief system only to watch it crumble when Devin showed up on her doorstep one night. She let him in because he was Devin and he didn't look like the stranger she had left years ago. But even as he put the **knife** to her throat and whispered that no one could take her away, she clung tightly to the idea that he could never hurt her.  
  
Because above all other things, Cassidy believed in her friendship with Devin.


	13. When Lightning Strikes

**Title: When Lightning Strikes (drabble)**

_Character: Conner_

_Dedication: To Casey who knows why._

He fell hard the year he turned twelve. It was love from the moment he saw her at the corner of Lakeside Drive. He returned almost daily on his red bicycle to fantasize about caressing her with loving strokes. She was beautiful and untouchable, the desire of any twelve-year-old boy, and even as the years passed and soccer became his primary passion, he still paused when he passed her on the street to give her a longing look. He swore that some day he would be worthy of her.

When he turned sixteen, he received his license and drove a celebratory lap through Reefside. He drove past a pretty blonde girl who strolled near the park, past a group of geeks emerging from the library, past a newly renovated brick building that boasted a "For Sale" sign and a brightly colored awning. And before he went to meet his friends at the local burger joint, he drove down Lakeside Drive, slowing long enough to catch a glimpse of his first love.

It was an oft-repeated ritual until the day she was no longer there. Conner felt the loss keenly, and even his spectacular goal that won the state title the next day was marred by the fact that he had no reason to drive down Lakeside Drive. At home, his dad asked him to come down several hours later and take out the trash. With a grumble, Conner opened the front door, took two steps down the walk, and dropped the bag with shock. She was in his driveway, glowing under the light of late afternoon sunshine.

Conner turned to stare at his parents and Eric who all watched with pleased grins. "She's beautiful, isn't she, son?" his dad said, approaching with purpose.

"She's mine?" Conner asked with a lump in his throat. He wasn't worthy of her yet.

"Yes," John McKnight said, dropping a familiar weight into Conner's hand.

But Conner was already standing next to her, running his fingers gently across shiny chrome and red paint. This Mustang was the love of his life, and he could never love anyone as much as he loved her.


	14. Detention

**Title: Detention (drabble)**

_Pairing: Hayley/Kira/Trent_

_Dedication: Casey who first requested Kira/Trent in detention then changed her mind to include Hayley._

"I can't believe she put us in detention for running in errand for Dr. O," Trent said with annoyance, glaring at the woman who had just exited the room.

Kira shrugged and opened her song notebook. "It's Randall – if she could put us in detention for existing, she would." She fiddled with her pen, lost in a memory. "She put me in detention for playing my guitar in the quad way back on the first day."

"No way," he said disbelievingly. "That's not fair."

"I always thought so. Ethan and Conner definitely deserved the detention, but I didn't deserve it. On the other hand, I wouldn't trade that day for anything. That's how we all became Rangers . . . we accidentally stumbled on the lab and found our Dino Gems. And how I hated the thought of having to work with Conner at that point in time. But he's a good friend and a good leader, the person his Gem obviously saw."

"He has changed," he agreed as he pulled out his sketchpad.

"What are you working on?" Kira asked, peering at his latest drawing.

He made no attempt to hide the picture of a redhead surrounded by technology. "It's a gift for Hayley," he said when he noticed her puzzled expression. "Her birthday is next month."

"Wow, you really captured how pretty she is," Kira remarked easily. His explanation satisfied her curiosity and she turned back to her current songwriting experiment that focused on making friends with people who are spectacularly different.

Trent stared at the image guiltily. To explain to the girl that he was dating that he had kissed Hayley recently was nearly impossible, and he sensed that his time of reckoning was coming. Hayley had been his rock since he joined the team, the one who offered encouragement when he needed it most and the one who reassured him that the team would come to trust him. And for the most part, Ethan and Kira trusted him with their lives even though Conner was still quick to judge him based on the past. But even Conner's hostility had eased when Trent showed no signs of hurting Kira. Obviously, that would change when Trent finally found the courage to tell Kira that he couldn't date her anymore. Hayley had tried to deter him from that course of action, convinced that it could never work between them. She had failed though when he kissed her again to prove his point. It would have to remain a secret, but it was less difficult than the secret of his father's identity.


	15. Best Laid Plans

**Title: The Best-Laid Plans (drabble)**

_Character: Devin_

_Dialogue: "Uh-uh. You don't pay me near enough for that."_

_Challenged by: werewolf song_

"Uh-uh, you don't pay me enough for _that_." Devin crossed his arms and stared defiantly at his best friend who was holding out a costume for him.

"But, Devin, you filled in for Marty the Mackerel when he had the flu," Cassidy argued, but gone were the days when her smile could bewitch him into practically anything. Ever since he had stood up to her about the possibility of the Rangers abandoning the city, Cassidy respected him more and more even when he refused to wear the Halloween costume she had chosen for him.

"That was different."

"How was it different? That was a fish, and this is . . . almost a fish." She shook the red costume toward him. "I can't go as the Little Mermaid without you going as Sebastian."

"Because I was interning at the TV station. Cass, why don't you pick something else like Romeo and Juliet?" Devin said, attempting to persuade her from her course of action.

"Romeo and Juliet are so last year plus I believe that Trent and Kira are doing that."

"Look, is there any way we can agree on costumes that don't involve me dressing up as a big red crab? What about going as Power Rangers?"

She laughed dismissively. "And ruin my hair with that helmet? I don't think so. You could go as . . ."

"I'm not wearing a big yellow fish suit either so put Flounder down."

Cassidy dug through the racks of costumes before she pulled out a white ruffled shirt. "I know, you can go as Prince Eric."

He eyed the shirt dubiously, but he knew that to choose otherwise meant a big red crab costume or having to be a fish again. "Fine," he sighed.

"Great!" Cassidy said and kissed him into submission. After that, he wouldn't argue with much of anything as she well knew, and she still had to convince him about the boots and tight pants.


	16. Hidden

**Title: Hidden (drabble)**

_Character/Pairing: Kira/Conner, Trent/Hayley, Kira/Trent  
  
Dialogue: "It really is better then chocolate, isn't it?"_

_Challenged by: DarkChilde_

"How much longer do you think they can keep it hidden?" Conner asked, eyeing the couple spinning around the dance floor.

"I don't know. But they better tell everyone soon or else Ethan's going to spill the beans whether they want it spilled or not." His bride watched the pair with sparkling eyes. "New romance – it really is better than chocolate, isn't it? Remember how happy we were to begin with?"

"I prefer lifetime romance myself. Besides, isn't this supposed to be the happiest day of our lives?" Conner said, handing her a glass of champagne. "Do you wish you were out there with him instead?"

Kira flashed a mischievous smile in his direction. "I like the tango partner I've chosen, thanks, but I hope we have happier days ahead of us still. Perhaps you'd rather be out there dancing with her instead?"

He choked on his champagne. "Um, me and her? No way." He softened the declaration with a kiss. "You were the only one I saw from the beginning of junior year."

They moved their heads closer together, fully prepared to indulge in the affection of newlyweds when Ethan sat down at the table and interrupted. "Cassidy sure is a great dancer. Are Trent and Hayley still dancing together? Man, they can't keep it a secret forever. Dr. O's already giving them suspicious looks."


	17. Illusions

**Title: Illusions (drabble)**

_Character/Pairing: Kira/Trent/Conner_

_Dialogue: "What is THAT supposed to be?"_

_Challenged by: Crimson Snitch_

Kira handed Trent a wrapped book with pride. "Here's my present, Trent."

Trent smiled at his girlfriend. "You didn't have to get me anything," he protested.

"Well, it's a little late to be telling her that now so you might as well open it," Conner said irritably. Kira and Ethan both kicked him under the table, but he only gave them a look of innocence.

"Come on, Trent. Don't keep us waiting," Tommy said with a grin.

Trent opened the present carefully, pausing to plant the yellow bow on Kira's head. "Cool," he said, displaying the Magic Eye book to the group.

"Oooh," most of the group said while Kira beamed and Conner looked bored. He could think of much better presents than a stupid book even if it had come from Kira.

Trent opened the book to the first page and focused his eyesight carefully. The Red Ranger glanced at the distorted image with mild interest. "What is THAT supposed to be?" he asked.

Ethan, Trent, and Hayley simultaneously chorused, "A sailboat."

"Right, of course," he muttered, annoyed. Kira squeezed his wrist warningly, but Conner captured her hand. He threaded his fingers through hers with affection before he pulled her hand into his lap and started tracing seductive patterns into her palm.

The finger drawings sent tingles down her spine, and she closed her eyes with a barely vocalized sigh, one that only Conner heard.

"This is such a great gift, Kira. Thank you," Trent said with delight, startling Kira into opening her eyes. Flustered, she caught sight of Conner's cocky smile and blushed pink.

She tried to focus on Trent who was grinning at her, to pretend that her blush was intended for him alone, but she felt her best friend's knowing eyes even as she murmured, "It seemed like a good gift for an artist. Happy birthday, Trent."


	18. Man in White

**Title: Man in White (drabble)**

_Pairing: Elsa/Ternt (Evil White Clone)_

_Dialogue: "If you weren't my lord's son . . ."_

_Challenged by Casey_

It had started simply enough. He was always hovering around her, bringing this idea to her attention or offering that idea for her approval. Originally, she thought he was just as bad as Zeltrax with the hangdog tilt of his head, but as time went on, she realized that at least he never tried to jockey for her position. In fact, he was perfectly content to be her minion, basking in her presence and following her orders without question. He even let her vent her frustration at the Rangers on him. Eventually, Elsa got used to him being around so often that she barely noticed him anymore. He had his own thoughts and feelings, different from the person he was cloned from, shaped by the evil that seeped into his soul.

Yet she never looked at him as anything more than a lackey until the day she dropped a beaker full of foul, bubbling liquid onto the floor of the lab. It started corroding the floor where she stood, but the White Ranger quickly knocked her out of the way, landing on top of her in the process. "I'm sorry, my lady Elsa," he murmured in a low, deep voice, scrambling to help her up quickly from the awkward position and the stone floor.

"It's all right," she said brusquely.

"Let me get that for you. It wouldn't do to risk your beautiful hands on the glass." He knelt and started to pick up the glass carefully.

Elsa watched him with a regal tilt of her head. "Why do you suck up to me, White Ranger? Don't you know that I don't care?"

His white helmet looked impassively at her. "Yes," he admitted. "Much like I know you harbor affection for that science teacher."

She stepped back, startled. "Then why?"

"Because you are the brightest thing in this place."

Elsa preened at the worship in his tone though she snapped, "Even if you weren't my lord's son, you know it would never work, right?"

He stared down at the acidic liquid near his knees. There were a number of things he could point out to her, not in the least of which was that Mesogog considered him nothing more than a clone and usually just felt he was a nuisance. Instead, he glanced back at the principal whose icy demeanor was so appealing and standoffish that what he really wanted to do was press her up against the wall and rip off her clothing. "It would never work," he repeated and continued to pick up the glass, hardly noticing when the sharp edges cut ribbons into his gloves and the blood began to trickle over the white fabric. For all that Elsa saw a clone in a white suit, he was a flesh-and-blood person, much closer to man than boy and capable of feeling his heartbreak just as much as that Yellow Ranger had broken his soppy counterpart's heart.


	19. Meant to Be

**Title: Meant to Be (drabble)**

_Character/Pairing: Post Evil!Trent Trent/Kira resolution, Kira POV_

_Dialogue: "How many romances are really meant to be?"_

_Challenged by: Jonathlee_

The weeks had changed us both. I wasn't the same girl who had blushed when a cute boy had handed me an apple juice. And he wasn't the noble teen who had saved Hayley's Cyberspace. We were both so different now. He was a Ranger, yes, but he had done a lot of damage to all of us. Trust would be hard to find particularly for Conner, and honestly, I couldn't quite get past the way he offered friendship and yanked it out of reach. I wanted to trust him, but some part of me felt the weight of his betrayal still. This was the way I had changed – any hope I had had of him becoming good again had been destroyed by his actions over and over again. Like the waves eroding the rocks until there was nothing left but water and sand, all I had was a grain of hope that I could find that trust again. I could trust him as a teammate because he had saved both Dr. O and Ethan, but as a friend or possibly more, I didn't think it could happen. I raised my eyes to the boy in front of me and managed a smile. "I don't think that a date would be such a good idea, Trent."

"Too much has changed, huh?" he asked.

I sighed with relief and nodded. "We hardly even had a chance to be friends, Trent, much less have a romance that's meant to be."

"How many romances are really meant to be?" he wondered, but he smiled as he said it.

"None that seem to end happily. I mean look at Shakespeare – destiny is not kind to soul mates," I answered almost giddily now that the worst was over. "Hey, Conner, Ethan, and I were going to see a movie tonight. You should come."

"But Kira . . ."

"You can't hold yourself back from the group, Trent. We're friends, and we do stuff together. It won't be so bad. Besides, I need someone on my side when it comes to picking movies. Otherwise, I'm going to have to see yet another movie where lots of things get blown up and women run around in next to nothing."

"What's wrong with that?" Trent's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Don't make me regret inviting you."

"You won't." His smile gave me butterflies that I had thought were gone forever. Maybe I could get past my own misgivings someday.


	20. Nothing More Beautiful

**Title: Nothing More Beautiful (drabble)**

_Character/Pairing: Conner/Kira, Conner/ConnerCar_

_Dialogue: "God, I would just love to strip her down."_

_Challenged by: Casey_

"Conner, the movie is going to start soon," Kira announced with annoyance from the front step.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll leave in a minute," he said, focused on buffing the front end of his beloved car.

"Con, Mom said you need to grab more milk."

Kira glanced up to see Conner's fabled twin. He noticed her at the same time and whistled appreciatively. "You must be Kira."

"Eric?" she said, standing up to smile at him. "We were going to see a movie if I can drag him away."

"He must be blind." At her questioning look, he nodded. "I mean, God, I would just love to strip her down, but I'd never ignore you in favor of her. In the end, she's nothing more than metal, but you're flesh and blood and quite the hottie besides."

"It doesn't look like you're the slow twin after all," she said, charmed by his own McKnight grin which was less cocky but no less heart-melting.

Drawn by either his brother's denigration of his baby or his obvious overtures to his girlfriend (and Kira suspected it was the first), Conner chose that moment to throw his arm possessively across Kira's shoulder and stare pointedly at Eric. "Something I can help you with?"

"Milk," Eric stated and winked at Kira who suppressed a giggle.

"Let's go, Kira." He tugged on her arm without paying attention to his brother.

When they were in his car, Kira glared at him. "What was that about?"

"He was hitting on you even though you're my girlfriend."

"Are you sure this car isn't your girlfriend? Lately you've been spending more time with her than with me," Kira retorted.

"No, wait."

"Maybe I should take a rain check on this date until you get your priorities in order." She put her hand on the door handle.

Conner ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "Yes, I love my car, but there's no one else I'd rather take out driving than you." She turned back to face him, searching his eyes for sincerity. "You're the only girl worthy of my car, Kira."

It was romantic for Conner so she accepted his apology with a sarcastically affectionate smile, the one she reserved only for him. "Fine, let's go. It's not like I don't know where to find Eric if I want to."

"Kira!" he cried, scandalized, but she merely shrugged her shoulders. "You wouldn't date Eric, would you? You're my girlfriend, remember?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on the car."


	21. Simple Things

**Title: The Simple Things (drabble)**

_Character/Pairing: Conner/Kira _

_Dialogue: "So what's this? A Ring... gee are you trying to prelude to something here? Or am I right outta my tree?"_

_Challenged by: PinkThunder17_

Ethan stared at Conner with disbelief. "Let me get this straight. You're taking Kira to dinner at that new fancy French restaurant?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Conner said with annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to imagine you two eating at some hoity-toity place." Ethan's apology was less than contrite as he began to laugh.

Conner glared at his best friend. "Shut up, it's romantic."

"So what are you celebrating anyway? Your anniversary was only a few months ago – she didn't exactly think your tickets to that soccer tournament was all that romantic."

"It only took a few hours for her to actually start talking to me again," Conner said. "But this is different. It's going to be romantic because I'm gonna give her this."

Ethan took the small jewelry box. "What's this? A ring?" He opened it and gaped at the elegant yet simple diamond. "Gee, are you trying to do a prelude to something with the restaurant? Or am I outta my tree?"

Conner smirked victoriously. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Recovering from his awe, Ethan connected a couple of dots for the soccer player. "You're taking Kira to a French restaurant so you can propose to her?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bro, that's hokey and clichéd. You gotta do something original and personal." Ethan clapped Conner's shoulder.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend, not mine."

Conner pondered Ethan's words for the next few days, rejecting the French restaurant idea. Instead, he went with something a little more simple and special. And she said yes when he finally did ask the question.


	22. The Iliad

**Title: The Iliad (drabble)**

_Character/Pairing: trio fluff  
  
Dialogue: "I hate this freaking book. So much."_

_Challenged by: Casey_

"I don't understand why Mrs. Brown assigned us a Greek epic to read over the weekend. Doesn't she know that we have better things to do?" Kira muttered, glaring at her book.

"Ooh, you're still reading The Iliad? Man, that was a great book," Trent said walking over to the trio on the couch.

Ethan growled unintelligibly. "You might want to walk away, Trent," Kira whispered conspiratorially. "The boys don't like The Iliad nearly as much as you do." Trent took her advice and scurried far from the group, returning to Hayley's side.

"Dude, I hate this freaking book. So much." Conner looked up with a long sigh. "It doesn't make any sense. And who has all the time in the world to sit around trying to make lines go together?"

"Ahem," Kira said pointedly, and Conner glanced over with surprise.

"At least when you do it, it means something. Homer's a poser."

With rage burning in his dark eyes, Ethan chucked the book across the room (where it managed to hit Trent and cause him to drop yet another tray). "It doesn't make any sense. Why should I care? There are no hot chicks or computer games, just a bunch of warriors with frickin' unpronounceable names."

Conner and Kira exchanged worried looks. "Maybe we should do something like mini-golf tonight instead of trying to finish the book."

"No sense! No sense!" Ethan repeated in a singsong voice.


	23. Unbelievable

**Title: Unbelievable (drabble)**

_Character/Pairing: Trent/Cassidy  
_

_Dialogue: "You know, I thought it would be worse than this."_

_Challenged by Casey_

_Author's Note: This is a sequel to NeoVenus22's "Wedding of the Year" drabble._

"You know, I thought it would be worse than this," Ethan remarked.

"Hey, you said you were fine with this whole marriage thing." Conner sounded puzzled.

"No, I mean the color scheme. From the way Kira talked, I expected someone had puked Pepto everywhere. But it's really quite a tasteful pink."

"The point is that it's pink at all," Kira said from the doorway.

Conner was the first to turn, and his jaw dropped when he caught sight of his girlfriend. "Wow."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"You look beautiful," he said loyally.

"Whatever," she said dismissively, but her smile softened the word. "Cassidy wants you guys in place no later than 11:45 on pain of death."

As she turned to leave, Ethan elbowed Conner. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen Kira without yellow somewhere."

"Dude, what color do you think her underwear is?"

"What? Ew, I didn't need to know that," Ethan protested.

Devin wandered into the room, placing his ficus with great care at the back. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Two hours later, Trent and Cassidy exchanged vows, rings, and a chaste kiss to the applause of the large audience. Conner whispered, "Train wreck?"

Ethan nodded slightly. "Train wreck. God, I need a drink."

At his side, Devin agreed wholeheartedly. "Me too."

Meanwhile, Conner stared at his beaming girlfriend. "I bet Kira would look great in white," he muttered reflectively.

Later as the bride and groom shared their first dance as newlyweds and Devin and Ethan hit the champagne bar, a sudden shriek halted the festivities. Everyone turned to find an embarrassed Hayley standing near the coatroom. "Um, sorry, I thought I saw a snake," she lied, shutting the door quickly as people turned back to their activities.

No one noticed the disheveled pair who snuck out moments later with satisfied smiles. "That was definitely the wedding of the year," Kira murmured, smoothing her dress.

"I bet ours would be better," he said thoughtlessly.

**"Conner?"**


	24. Waning Light

**Title: Waning Light (drabble)**

_Dialogue: "Stealth really isn't one of your strong suits."_

_Group LiveJournal Drabble Challenge_

When he woke in the hard plastic chair, the sun was beginning to set outside of the large glass window. He stretched a little, working out the crick in his neck and checking his wife who lay in a nearby hospital bed.

Her blonde hair spread out in a halo, she looked pale and fragile against the white sheets. The dark shadows under her sleeping eyes worried him. She had been so exhausted when they finally arrived in the room, falling asleep immediately in the early morning light. He guarded her sleep, only allowing the nurse to wake her when it was necessary.

He moved to the window and opened the blinds just enough to watch the sun moving down below the horizon. "Conner?" she murmured.

With an apologetic smile, he moved the chair closer to the bed and clutched her hand carefully. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Tilting her head, she grinned weakly at him. "No matter what you might think, stealth really isn't one of your strong suits."

At any other moment, those would be fighting words, but Conner's concentration was focused solely on her. "You should be sleeping, Kira. You need the rest."

"I'm fine," she said impatiently. "What happened while I was out?"

He ran a hand down her cheek gently and smiled with relief. "You had a few visitors who said they would be back tonight."

Before she could ask the question that weighed on her mind, the nurse walked into the room. "Hey Kira, how are you feeling? Still tired?"

"A little," she admitted, squeezing Conner's hand.

"Are you up to seeing her?" the nurse asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, of course," Kira said anxiously, moving against the pillows in an effort to sit up but falling back feebly before she had to use the bed control.

The nurse wheeled the small glass incubator into the room. "Here you go, Gaia. Your mommy and daddy really want to see you."

Conner watched silently as the nurse handed their daughter to Kira. His wife beamed beatifically at the infant, adjusting so she could provide the fussy girl with food. He had never seen anything quite as beautiful as his family in that moment. Once Gaia settled, her mother grinned at him. "I think she's going to eat just as much as you if today is anything to go by. And she's definitely going to be stubborn and impossible."

"Like you," he bantered.

"Excuse me?" she said dangerously.

He avoided the argument by turning to the nurse. "Can we really go home tomorrow?"

She studied him carefully. "I don't see why not. The doctor's impressed with how quickly you're bouncing back, Kira. And Gaia is a miracle baby because there's nothing wrong with her. Usually, a long labor like yours can result in problems for both mother and baby."

"Of course she's a miracle," Kira answered softly, remembering a time when neither of them was sure that this day would ever come.


	25. Idle Hands

**Title: Idle Hands**

_Pairing: Conner/Kira_

_Dialogue: "What can I say? I miss it."_

_Challenge: Casey_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, PRDT doesn't belong to me. If it did . . . a lot of stuff would be different._

Conner had been looking forward to the first day of senior year for as long as he could remember though it didn't explain why he was standing in the middle of nowhere, staring at a hole in the ground.

Kira wasn't surprised to discover Conner there that afternoon. "Hey," she said softly, slipping her hand into his.

He turned slightly, flashing a grin in her direction. "I thought you had band practice today."

"I switched it to tomorrow. I didn't really feel like singing today." She squeezed his hand, nodding toward the sinkhole at his feet. "Who would have thought falling in that would the start of something amazing?"

"I can't believe it's been a year."

"And six months since we gave Dr. O the morphers," she reminded him quietly.

"Yeah."

She heard the sorrow in his voice. "No more saving the world on a daily basis."

"No more Tyrannodrones or giant monsters." Kira glanced at him curiously. He shrugged half-heartedly. "What can I say? I miss it."

She didn't have to ask what he meant – the same hole existed inside her soul. "It's funny how full our lives were before we were Rangers. Music was the only thing I needed."

"I know. Soccer is great, but I miss the adrenaline rush, the knowledge that I'm making a difference," Conner admitted. "Do you think we'll ever get used to it?"

"Dr. O's adjusted well," Kira answered. "And he's had to do it more times than us."

"I know that he thinks we need to focus on enjoying our senior year especially since he never actually had one, but it's not that easy." He put his arm across Kira's shoulders. "I hate feeling like this."

"Hey," she said softly. "It'll get easier, Conner. As trite as it may sound, we do have each other. You, me, Ethan, and Trent, we're lucky because we do have that much."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Having you – it's worth it, Kira. Giving up the powers and finally being able to date like normal people – you make it bearable."

Beaming, she tugged him away from the hole. "Come on. Hayley promised us free smoothies today, and if we don't get there soon, Trent will claim ours."

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Because Ethan and I came while you were at soccer practice. It was fitting, I guess, to return to where it all started."

Ethan walked into the clearing to meet them with a grin. "I'm pretty sure we had our first disagreement right here."

"And Kira made fun of us and strode off," Conner said, sounding happier.

"Well, you two were acting like alpha males – it was gross."

"Are we gonna go now? I want my blueberry smoothie," Ethan said.

The trio walked off toward their cars, Conner's arm wrapped around Kira's shoulder while Ethan babbled about a new computer game, and they listened with all the interest they never would have shown a year prior.


	26. Chance

**_Title: Chance_**

_Author: Sarafu_

_Rating: PG_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers aren't mine._

_Word Count: 711_

_Challenge: Casey - Conner/Ethan friendship, SB3, "I believe in geek speak, I owned you." and plus points for mention of Derrick_

_Summary: Mastering the game._

"Damn!" Conner yelled, trying to catch up with his best friend's score. "Save some for me."

"You wish," Ethan retorted as he redoubled his efforts, shoving past Conner's character to take out a few more aliens.

Kira watched them with evident amusement. "If Hayley was here, she'd pull your plugs so you couldn't disturb her customers."

"It's good that she's not here then – seriously, Ethan, if you do that again, I'll find a way to tell Cassidy that you cried when you found out about her and Devin." Conner's brief remark to Kira turned into a threat against Ethan.

"I know your secrets, too, Conner. And the Cassidy thing is nothing compared to what would happen if I told – "

"Are you gonna talk or are you going to shoot?" Conner interrupted, surreptitiously peeking at Kira who glanced at Ethan with a puzzled look.

"Shoot," the Blue Ranger grunted, glaring at the screen in front of him.

The blonde rolled her eyes and returned to the song notebook on her lap. "Some day, you'll have to tell me what is so wonderful about Splatter Buster 3. It doesn't seem like something all that great."

They gaped at her with shock. "Not that great?" Ethan echoed. "It's the best game ever."

"Kira, it's a guy thing." Conner's explanation left something to be desired (as Kira's expression showed) so he tried to backpedal quickly. "Sorry, I mean it's just something that appeals to that those of us that like the violence and the blood."

Ethan snorted with disbelief which Kira and Conner ignored in favor of the conversation. "I would think you've had enough of the violence and the blood after this year," she said tartly. "Both of you. Between Trent and Mesogog and bullies like Derrick, we've seen more violence and blood than most people ever do in their lifetimes."

"Die, alien scum!" Ethan muttered, blowing up one of the big aliens. His comment reminded Conner that they were in the middle of a grudge match. The next few minutes were full of curses and triumphant yells, making Kira shake her head at the mysterious draw of the game. All of a sudden, Ethan shouted victoriously, "Take that, you stupid multi-armed freak."

The Red Ranger glowered at Ethan's obvious joy. "Dude, that was so not fair. I was distracted," he complained.

"You're the one who let yourself be distracted," Ethan answered, sending a fleeting look toward the Yellow Ranger lost in her notebook.

"Shut up, Ethan."

"I believe in geek speak, I owned you!" The vindictive taunting from Ethan made the soccer player groan with frustration. "You're never going to beat me, bro, cause I am the best gamer ever. In fact, I think you owe me your car for a date with Sam."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you take my baby out?"

"That was the deal," Ethan argued. "If I won, I got your car for a night. If you won which you didn't because I so won, I had to do that thing for you."

Catching the last part of the remark, Kira looked at Ethan with bewilderment. "What thing?"

"Um, nothing," he said, suddenly secretive.

"No big deal. Just something stupid," Conner replied.

"It must have been something pretty big for you to wager your car." She stared at Conner, perceptively picking up on the undercurrent in the banter.

"It really wasn't anything, Kira." He plopped on the couch next to her and tried to sneak a look at her notebook, but she abruptly snapped it shut before his prying eyes.

Ethan shut his computer and turned to face the pair. "Vlad the Impaler 8 starts on Friday night. I think I'll ask Sam if she wants to see it that night. I mean it's not like you had any better plans, Conner, so you don't need the Mustang that night."

"Where my car goes, I go," he stated firmly, turning to ask Kira, "Want to go to the movies with Ethan and Sam on Friday?"

Surprised, Kira tilted her head. "I guess."

"Great, it'll be like a double date," Ethan said, pleased to notice that neither of them contradicted his statement even as they kind of glanced away from each other. "This'll be awesome."


	27. Quadrangle Quandary

**_Title: Quadrangle Quandary_**

_Author: Sarafu_

_Rating: G_

_Summary: Cassidy and Ethan cross paths at the prom._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers aren't mine._

_Challenge: Casey – Ethan/Cassidy/Geek!Chic with a dash of cocoa._

Cassidy wandered through the darkened gym, glancing at the other girls to assure herself that she had the most attractive dress. The cotton candy pink full skirt swirled around her hips until she spotted an unfamiliar blonde who made her pause. Her dark blue dress was sleek and elegant; it wasn't so much that the girl's dress was prettier than Cassidy's (because it wasn't) – it was the girl's companions and, more specifically, her date. Her arm was wrapped securely through Ethan's arm, a warmth and comfort in her smile that reflected in his. When she slipped her arm out of his, she departed with a laugh, accompanying Kira some place else, probably the bathroom.

With a deep breath, Cassidy approached the trio of boys standing there, chatting about something. Conner was the first to notice her, and he quickly glanced at Ethan before he said, "Trent and I are going to go grab some punch for everyone."

"What?" Ethan said, puzzled, but his friends had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Hi, Ethan," she said softly (or at least as softly as the music allowed).

"Hey, Cassidy," he greeted with pleasure. "You look great."

"Thanks. You look good, too. I'm surprised you're here. This doesn't really strike me as your sort of thing." Her voice was reluctant.

He grinned. "I know. I'd rather be at Asteroid Conquest 2, but everyone wanted to meet Sam so we decided to come here for part of the prom and go to the midnight showing of the movie."

"Sam?" Cassidy asked in a voice that she hoped was casual.

"Yeah, I met Samantha in line for AC2. She asked to borrow my sci-fi magazine and then she bought me a ticket because I couldn't get back in time. She's pretty amazing," he said enthusiastically.

She tried to ignore the rock that dropped into her stomach at his words. They actually had things in common, even more than she had ever had in common with Ethan. Cassidy was willing to bet money that Sam didn't attend football games or wrap up her life in investigative reporting. She probably wasn't even popular at her school. "I don't think I've ever see her before."

"She's new in town. She'll be starting senior year with us next fall." He stopped suddenly and studied her neutral expression. "You know, you'd probably like her, Cassidy. Sam really digs the ancient Egypt stuff, too. In fact, we're going to go to the new exhibit at the museum next week. You should come."

"I don't know. I have to start studying for finals and Mr. Cormier wants me to start preparing a special report on the end of the Power Rangers in Reefside."

"All right." He smiled at her with open friendliness, and she tried to return the smile. They were supposed to be friends after all. Hadn't that been the agreement? "Think about it, okay? I miss hanging out with you."

"Ethan?" His date returned with Kira. Her genial expression remained as she fixed her eyes on Cassidy. Kira frowned but stayed out of the conversation, her head turned away to survey the room for their other friends.

"Hi, Sam, I was just telling my friend about the trip to the museum next week."

The reporter had to admire the way he managed to split his attention between the girls. She introduced herself, "I'm Cassidy Cornell."

"Samantha Lewis. Please call me Sam though. Samantha is so formal." Her eyes widened suddenly. "You're the reporter that I've seen on the news. I really enjoyed your exclusive interview with the Power Rangers. You asked so many questions that never even occurred to me."

"You like the Power Rangers?" Cassidy asked, disarmed by the girl's pleasantness.

"Of course. You're so lucky to have met them. Superheroes are cool, and the Power Rangers are the best of all. The Blue Ranger was the greatest though – he was so funny and sweet."

Cassidy admitted, "He was my favorite, too. He's even sweeter in person."

At Sam's side, Ethan seemed to be restraining a smirk as he listened, but only Kira noticed and she poked him in the side warningly. Cassidy seemed to realize that she was actually there with someone else. "I should go," she said. "Devin was looking for a cup of cocoa for me."

"You will think about the museum, right, Cassidy?" Ethan asked one more time.

She nodded. "Have fun at your movie."

Ethan watched Cassidy stroll off into the crowd before Sam's hand on his arm attracted his attention. "Earth to Ethan," she murmured with amusement. "Are you there?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Is Cassidy your ex?"

Sam's question surprised him and he replied immediately in the negative. She stared at him meaningfully until he clarified. "Not exactly. We tried to go out a couple of times, but it didn't work out. We both had commitments that were more important to us, and we didn't have a whole lot in common."

"Commitments?" she asked softly, an unspoken question in her words.

"She's pretty committed to the TV station. And I find myself with a lot more free time these days – my thing is over," he said as she slipped her arm back into his.

"Good."

Kira grinned at the emphatic comment because she liked Sam and thought that they made a good pair. Conner and Trent approached with armfuls of drinks that they passed out to everyone. "Are the fireworks over?" Conner's comment had an air of disappointment.

"There weren't any fireworks, stupid," Kira retorted, shifting her drink so she could smack him in the arm.

While the Rangers and Sam bantered lightly, Cassidy finally spotted her date with some relief. He wore a powder blue tuxedo and carried around two drinks, looking for her in the crowd. "Cassidy?" he called.

"I'm here," she responded as she walked toward him.

His face lit up with a relieved smile. "I found punch. They didn't have anything hot like cocoa, I'm afraid."

"That's fine." Cassidy took the punch and downed it quickly, wanting to wet her dry mouth. "Do you want to dance?"

In his rush to set the drink down, Devin barely noticed that it stained the white tablecloth as it spilled all over. A slow song started just as they reached the dance floor. Devin put his arms around her, and they swayed to the music. She stared up at him with new awareness. His eyes seemed to shine with adoration and love as he gazed down at her. Ethan had hardly anything in common with her, but Devin had shared everything important in her life. He was her best friend, the one who had the same aspirations and goals that she did. With a slight blush, she remembered how much she had wanted to kiss him that one time when all the kids had acted so strange. She managed to stifle the desire to kiss him, the wonder that there might be more to their relationship underneath her usual annoyance and attitude because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. But she thought about the group she had just left behind and the way they still seemed to be friends even though some of them were also dating. Was it possible for boyfriends and girlfriends to be friends first?

Devin smiled at her uneasily. "What's wrong, Cass? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"What? No, Dev, you don't. I was just thinking about some stuff." She paused before she plunged into a question. "Do you want to go to the museum with me next week? There's a new Egyptian exhibit there that I want to see."

Visibly relaxing, he shrugged and answered, "Sure."

"As my date?" she said with uncertainty.

But from the way his smile stretched across his face, she needn't have worried. "Definitely."

Cassidy laid her head against his shoulder, the security of his arms and his answer swirling through her mind to suppress thoughts of Ethan and his date in favor of much happier thoughts of a date with Devin.


	28. Movie Night

**Title: Movie Night**

_Characters: Trio_

_Rating: G_

_Summary: "The Trio has a hard time figuring out what movie to see"_

_Author's Note: First published on Livejournal on June 23, 2004 - this is technically the first written in this series of drabbles and challenges_

* * *

"We should go, Mom. The movie starts in a half hour." 

"What movie are you going to see?"

"Yeah, Kira, what movie are we going to see?" Ethan asked coyly.

"I don't want to see a chick flick," Conner said quickly.

"Well, I don't want to see a movie about sports, war, or monsters," Kira shot back.

Ethan opened his mouth, but the other two said in unison, "And no computer movies."

"What's left then?" Lucy sounded amused by the banter.

A silence fell as they thought about their options. "The new Jack Black movie?" Ethan ventured.

"It's gonna hafta be." Conner didn't sound disappointed at all. They both looked at Kira expectantly.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," she said, glancing down at the theater listings. "But that movie really does start in a half hour."

"Let's go then. I hate sitting anywhere but the center of the theater." Ethan rose from his chair.

Conner was on his feet instantly. "Yeah, I want Red Vines."

"Conner, you just ate two meals." Kira exchanged an exasperated glance with Ethan.

"So? I'm still hungry. Between digging through fields and soccer, I burn a lot of energy," Conner said defensively.

* * *

_Author's Note: The movie they're going to see is Jack Black's School of Rock_


End file.
